


Why did we save the world

by mochajelled



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Victor is actual Elsa, heavy romance with actual plot underneath, if you can figure the things with the russian's names i'll give you my wallet, shameless references all over, the amount of angst in this is proportional to this boys blindness, will add more characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochajelled/pseuds/mochajelled
Summary: It is difficult to love someone when you have a double life.It is even more difficult when you both are idiots.





	1. Freefall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirakari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakari/gifts).



> I would've never imagined I'd write a superhero AU, so thank you for this challenge.
> 
> Also, unintentionally this aligned with the beginning of Victuuri Week!! 
> 
> You may spot some time inaccuracies (just imagine Civil War premiered 10 years ago and we're good to go).

Being a superhero wasn’t an easy task, Yuuri knew it all too well, the pressure of having a city, no, the whole world over you shoulders could be too much. Not everyone with powers was suited to be a real hero, like one of those who appeared on television and had comic books and movies based off them. ‘With great power comes great responsibility’ someone had said, and it was nothing but the undeniable truth. 

Fortunately, humanity had nothing to worry about, for the greatest hero of all times was there to save them from despair. The Great Prince of the Ice would be able to defend everyone! 

Yuuri felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he got news about the Ice Prince. He bought most of the comics and collectibles of his idol he could find, well, to be honest, everything with his face on it was good enough. Every time he came back from school and his mom told him that there had been a crisis and he had appeared on the news Yuuri dashed through the inn to his sister’s computer to find any leaked information that had to do with the Prince.

The little 12 year old boy could barely keep his breathing steady, focusing all of his senses on the screen, waiting to catch a glimpse of that long silver haired man in action. The video was recorded shaky and with low-quality, probably from a passerby’s phone, so even managing to spot the hero would be reward alone.

He had to give more credit to the video though, it wasn’t all too bad considering that a giant building-sized amorphous mass of goo was attacking them. Yuuri even felt a little anxious for the people screaming in the background, normally the news silenced it to avoid panic, but he reminded himself that if something bad had happened, the video wouldn’t have been uploaded. Yuuri bit his lip waiting for the moment of appearance, it had been almost two minutes and nothing.

Not too much after he saw the lightest traces of snowflakes fall from the sky; Yuuri grinned mischievously, that was _his_ trademark move. The horror cries transformed into cheers of joys, and even the guy holding the camera flipped out as the flurry of snow became a whole storm.   
  
Riding what seemed more like an ocean wave, the Great Prince of the Ice gracefully walked over the air, the snow under his feet looking soft as a cloud. Yet, no one would dare to touch it, since the speed at which it moved could make a snowflake cut like a knife.

Yuuri gasped loudly, unable to contain the excitement. His racing heartbeats were becoming louder each time, how much he wished they could stop for a moment so he could dive into his imagination, and feel as if he was the one just a mile from the scene.

The camera captured the movement of a little arm in the distance, but the tornado that it caused could’ve been easily mistaken for a missile. Needless to be said, the monster couldn’t stand strike after strike against the world’s most promising rookie, who after not much after his debut, had conquered the hearts of millions around the globe.

Everyone knew that Russia was the european powerhouse when presenting the best of the heroes to the world. There were countless conservatories and independent masters, such as the one the Prince came from.

Still, even if there were another thousand heroes, no one could top the Ice Prince, at least not in Yuuri’s heart. In the past he had wished to be in danger, if only that would make him see the Prince. Then he remembered he was in another continent and that putting himself in pointless danger was an irrational thought. So he was happy looking from far away, thousands of miles and a screen away.

The video left him craving for more, the adrenaline rush he experimented was thrilling to say the least. He read the articles that were out, struggled because most of them were not in japanese, yet an online translator and his foreign language school classes came in handy.

Yuuri kept looking up for more updates of the hero world, of course, the Ice Prince was a major reason of why he was a fan, but he wasn’t the only reason. He kept scrolling on the hero tag, kept clicking every next conspiracy theory, and he felt pumped enough to rewatch some of his favorite movies. 

Mari returned to her room later when he was in the final scenes of Civil War, he tried to hide his ugly sobbing but it was pointless, she knew her little brother too well. She took the laptop to the bed and snuck under the covers, telling Yuuri to come over or he would miss Bucky. They both finished the movie and continued on to the next one. Mari admired superheroes but wasn’t too into the latest gossip of their lives and times, she still loved to hear Yuuri ramble excitedly though.

Their marathon finished a couple of hours later, Yuuri understood it had to be over at a reasonable hour because his sister still had to go to high school. He went downstairs to grab something to eat, he kissed his mother goodnight and finally felt a little of his hype drain.

He yawned and relaxed his neck in the last steps of the corridor before he arrived at his room. He turned the lights on and saw one of his few Ice Prince posters smile back at him, Yuuri felt a warm comfort and thought how wonderful would it be if it that image was the real deal. He changed his clothes without any particular thought on his mind and laid on his bed.

He looked up to the ceiling, although there were no lights, moonlight slipped into his room through his curtains. Yuuri extended his arm upwards, remembering the video from earlier and the powerful blast that had saved that city.

Only in the middle of the night, without any sound to return him to reality or any witness that could betray his thoughts, Yuuri allowed himself to remember those times when he was even younger, when he gathered with a couple of kids that lived nearby and they played to be heroes. He had wished to be one of them, to have the power to save someone, to be something bigger than just himself.

Most of the people who had powers manifested when they were much younger than what Yuuri was, he saw an interview where the Prince said that he started at 7, and people were saying he was a late one.

After fruitless hours of watching tutorials and reading blogs in the past, Yuuri accepted his destiny. Still, he had to admit, only a few hours prior he was tempted to search if there was a new entry regarding the matter in the wikihow.

He sighed and put his hand down, he rolled to the side and made the thoughts vanish.

  

"Yuuri? Yuuri are you awake?" The distant unamused voice became louder and more real as he felt his peaceful state interrupted, Yuuri heard his older sister knock his door, which meant it was awfully early. Wasn’t it illegal to be disturbed so early during summer break? Without waiting for an answer, she opened the door and entered the room. "Your little friend has come, get changed already and go play with her."

Even if the words were meant to make him excited, Yuuri couldn't help but feel a slightly burdened; he liked Yuuko but he'd rather spent the day in his room.

Sure, almost immediately after Mari left him, he sat on the side of the bed and straightened his back, moving mostly automatized through the power of compromise and a hint of guilt. After all, Yuuko wasn't to be blamed for his bad decisions last night on continuing reading comic books for some more shameless hours.

Yuuri got ready and waved goodbye to his parents on his way outside, summer vacations had recently started, but Hasetsu was still chilly in the mornings. Yuuko was standing outside the entrance door and greeted Yuuri once he got in her eyesight. They began simple chatter as they started walking towards the usual park.

"I see you're still a night owl, vacations must be pure bliss for you since you get to sleep in for as long as you want." Said Yuuko with an innocent smile, though it hurt more that way.

"D-don't say it that way, please! I mean, it's true that I've been sleeping later than usual, but that's not it. It's just, I forgot that we were supposed to meet today, sorry..." Yuuri truly felt apologetic, after all even before yesterday's events he didn't remember that they were supposed to hang out. 

"No big deal, it's not like I have anything else to do, but it would be nice if you remembered." That was when Yuuri knew she was doing this on purpose, but honestly, he kinda had it coming. "Hey, I was just teasing, now we're even."

They laughed it off if only a bit awkwardly but continued walking in a more comfortable silence. "By the way, I've been reading the issues you lent me, I love superhero stories so much! They're filled with action and adventures, I can only wish of living something like that." Yuuko punched the air in front of her to empathize her point.

Yuuri laughed softly with a bittersweet taste at his friend's statement. "Yeah, I get you. Sometimes it's kind of underwhelming living such a normal life."

"Of course!" She changed to a more serious, thoughtful tone. "Only sometimes, I have to admit, I'm glad I don't have to risk my life on a daily basis but it's nice to think in the 'what if?'."

What if...? It wasn't the first time Yuuri thought such things himself, was Yuuko also, not to call it disappointed, but melancholic thinking about her life?

Thinking like that wouldn't bring any good, once they were older they would be able to make the world a better place in other ways. They changed subjects to more trivial ones as they were approaching their destination. Yuuri suggested that they started with the swings, while they waited the sun to get higher in the sky, and also Takeshi who would join them after his morning jog.

They stayed swinging for a while, eventually, Yuuko told him that she would go over the climbing wall. Yuuri was a little too comfortable so he passed. Still, after she moved they weren't that much apart from the other, if they raised the volume of their voices a bit they could listen to the other from their respective locations.

It wasn't much after that that each teen fell into silence again, both of them deep in thought but still reassured by the company of the other.

Yuuri continued swinging aimlessly, almost in a pattern, and he looked at the sky. A cool breeze went through him and ruffled his hair. It was something uneventful but that matched his train of thought.

What would the Ice Prince do? If he was never meant to wear the mask. Would everyone still love him? Would Yuuri himself still love him?

His mind continued to overthink unnecessary things, it was becoming painful so he cleared his mind. Yuuri followed the wind direction with his eyes and scanned most of the park.

Asides from the recreation area they were in, there wasn't anything else but trees and a path. Some trees were taller than others, some wider, some thinner, but every one of them had a purpose. He looked between Yuuko and back to the trees a couple of times.

"Hey...Yuu," said Yuuri, with a voice that asked for permission, weird, because his body was already moving.

"Yuuri? Is there something…? Where are you going?" Yuuko returned to the ground and followed Yuuri away from the games.

"Have you ever climbed a tree? I just noticed that I've never tried and I was curious."

"Well, yes I have, are you sure you want to do this?” the girl raised an eyebrow at her friend’s unusual behavior. “If that's what you really want then I can teach you and try to catch it if you fall..."

"I think that'd be ok." Yuuri reached the tree and ran his fingers over the bark. Yuuko kept her word and taught him the basics of how to grip. Yuuri positioned himself in front of the tree, his friend intertwined her fingers to give him support when he was ready to climb.

He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with as much of the cool breeze as he could and accepted the push.

Yuuri went upwards, he couldn’t reach the first branch yet, so he gripped more tightly the trunk. His mind was completed blank at the moment, he was thinking with his body and absorbing as many of the nature sounds, smells and sensations he could.

He heard Yuuko say something, he was distracted and didn’t hear it, but self-conscious enough to be embarrassed to ask her to repeat her words. Maybe she said something about where to place his feet, yeah, he’d roll with that.

Once he reached the beaches it became much easier, he got on top of one and swung his feet, pulled up and repeated the progress. He looked out the distance and met the other trees’ leaves. He wondered what kind of view he would see form the top. 

He continued ascending using large, live branches, Yuuko was shouting at him from below, maybe because he was going too fast? But it was better this way, he’d get up and to the ground quicker. 

The trunk was getting thinner with each foothold, he could almost smell the ocean from this height. He looked sideways and saw he had passed most of the smaller trees. There was peace inside his chest, why hadn’t he tried this before? If he had done this since much younger he would’ve come to climb trees whenever he needed to vent out.

He stopped and leaned on a branch, he was at a nice height. The ninja castle and the mountains, the ocean was further away but he could still feel the salty humidity in the air. Yuuri closed his eyes and relaxed his body, letting the sensations take over him. He smiled, alone in the heights the world didn’t exist, there was no one else to worry about. Except maybe for Yuuko. 

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked at the ground, he was higher than he initially thought but surprisingly he didn’t feel anxious. He got distracted by Yuuko and Takeshi, when did the later arrive? He had no idea but that wasn’t important. Slowly he returned to reality and finally heard that his friends were screaming, they looked horrified, and with their hand motions were sending messages between ‘come down immediately’ and ‘but be careful’.

Yuuri became still, he didn’t mean to make them show such desperate faces, he only wanted to enjoy himself. He decided that the best thing would be to come back down, and he did so, with the same fluid movement he used to climb up. Which apparently wasn’t something good because the teens’ expressions became worse, Takeshi became so pale Yuuri was sure he’d faint at any moment.

He tried to fix his movements but that only made the descent sturdier, it seemed to calm the other two so Yuuri tried to get used to it. With any sudden action his friends gasped with concern, which only made Yuuri more anxious and made his muscles freeze a little more.

The previous calmness had disappeared completely by now, he could only think about the faces and screams his friends had because of him. As he got closer to the floor they became quieter, but when the branch under Yuuri’s feet broke, they shrieked in a way he wished he never had to hear them. 

He was falling, it felt as if his body was now like a doll, he fell backward so he now was seeing the world upside down. Yuuri didn’t have enough time to think about it before all of his force left him and his vision turned black. 

A loud thud came with his landing, Yuuko and Takeshi weren’t fast enough to catch him, but they were at his side now. Yuuko held his face to her chest, Takeshi held tightly his hands, and they both started loudly crying.

Yuuri regained consciousness quickly and saw how his friends restrained his movements but he was too afraid to ask them to move.

"Guys...," they opened his eyes, still unable to control their sobbing, but now their confusion was greater than their grief. 

“Yuuri?” Takeshi was the first one to snap out of his dumbfounded state. “How is it possible? That you’re still, umm…”

“That you’re still alive! What were you thinking?!” Yuuko’s concern now had transformed into fury. “I agreed to teach you how to climb a tree but I’d never have thought you would do something so reckless.” She punched him hard in the arm, but he didn’t react to the pain, she continued punching and punching. “Why don’t you flinch! I want you to realize how much it hurt to see you in free fall, I could almost feel how your neck snapped.” 

“Hurt? It hurt more to see your faces full of despair,” Yuuri said nervously. “Because it actually hurt, this doesn’t hurt, nor the fall hurt.” Yuuri now was confused as well, why would anything physical hurt to begin with?

Yuuko stopped punching him. "Why don't you? You're not even swollen." She looked the ground silently, deep in thought. “Takeshi, can I punch you?”

“Wait, what?” Both of the boys looked at here, even more puzzled. “But why though?”

“I may want to try something.” Said Yuuko, nothing but seriousness displayed by her eyes.

"And you need to punch me for that." Yuuko rolled her eyes unamused at the comment. “Sure, I guess?” And so Yuuko punched his arm with the same strength, Takeshi groaned and winced slightly.

"So, did it hurt?"

"You don't say." Yuuko frowned at him, irritation starting to boil within her. "Okay, okay. A little? But yeah, it did."

“Yuuri, so you’re telling me it didn’t hurt when you fall? Nor when I punched you?” Yuuko’s mind was toying with an idea. “Did you feel it at all?”

“Well, of course I felt it but, it didn’t hurt. Was it supposed to hurt?”

“So you’ve never felt physical pain? When I pester you, you sound like you can feel it, right?” Takeshi also intervened, Yuuko elbowed his ribs for being an asshole.

“I did it because that’s how other people react, I don’t know why, though.” But he knew how physical pain felt like. “I remember once I cut my hand while trying to help my mom make dinner, there was blood and it hurt, but while my mom went for the first aid kit the wound disappeared.”

“And that was your only experience with pain?”

“I guess? I had felt it before, but after that, I grew numb out of it, I thought everyone did.”

“What? No.” Takeshi couldn’t believe Yuuri was so dumb to think like that. “No one ‘grows out of feeling pain’, not even superheroes do. They train to endure it but they still feel it.”

Yuuri opened his eyes with bewilderment. That meant that the Ice Prince felt all of the pain he was inflicted? Yuuri’s chest tightened, it hurt just to think about the suffering of his idol.

“So wait, Yuuri, you’re telling me you had superpowers all this time?” Yuuko finally reached a tempting conclusion.

“What? No. That doesn’t count as a superpower.” Yuuri was confused as to why she thought like that. Maybe yeah, he was different and couldn’t feel pain but that wasn’t a quirk.

The three of them sat under the tree’s shadow, continued to talk about the matter and how to prove or disprove if it was a real power.

They decided to go to Minako, she was just a human; but had worked before in hero academies. She used to be a famous reporter and travel all around the world, and now she was their closest and most reliable connection to that world.

Minako received the kids in her house, she still liked to work on local news and had an unused studio as her office. They presented their inquiry and she looked at the boy in question closely.

“When did you manifest for the first time?” Yuuri was confused with the question, but his friends told him she meant about when he cut his hand. Yuuri told her the story, he added more details and his inner thoughts at the moment. She listened closely with a rather unimpressed look, but she wouldn't disprove him while he was explaining.

After Yuuri finished, Minako excused herself and left the three friends, moments after she returned with a kitchen knife. “You can back out now, if this is your power then I want to prove it myself. If you’re not sure then I suggest that you leave, we will act as if this never happened and you can continue on with your life.”

Yuuri felt curiosity, he hadn’t been hurt by something so sharp since that time, but he didn’t see the problem. If their theory was correct then it would be the same as with the punches or with the fall, he extended his hand, his palm facing Minako, and nodded.

Minako held his hand, a stern look in her eyes and a hard grip on his hand. Yuuri saw the blade come closer to his hand and relaxed his body awaiting the contact. Minako first only pushed slightly on his finger and it tingled Yuuri. He did feel it, he now had proof that he could, but he wouldn’t compare it to what he felt the other time.

Minako eased her face and continued the slicing motions above his skin, each one deeper than the last, but none of them left a mark.

“Ok, I see there’s something going on here. If you let me I would like to try once more, this one may hurt worse than the others, but I promise that it will be the last.” Yuuri nodded again, it hadn’t been bad at all so he didn’t see the problem.

Those were his thoughts until a sharp pain slowly started to cut across his hand. It was a pain bigger than that other time, much stronger than anything Yuuri had ever felt. He could sense it piercing through his bones, it was so unbearable he had to scream. 

Yuuko and Takeshi heard the painful screech and ran to try to get near, maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all, but Minako dared them to move a step closer.

Each second felt like hours, his knees were giving in, and once the pain stopped he collapsed on the ground. His forehead was drenched in sweat, Yuuko and Takeshi now ran to him and fell to their knees too, embracing his friend, trying to protect him from that crazy woman.

“Show me your hand.” Said Minako on her still calmed tone. Yuuri’s arm still felt limp, but he regained quickly the strength to pull it up.

There were no lacerations, no evidence of the agony he had just felt.

“I have to ask your friends to leave, you can leave too because I think you already have your answer. If you choose to stay though, I won’t let you change your mind.” Yuuko and Takeshi understood what she meant, but their bodies would not move, they didn’t want to leave Yuuri alone through this.

Yuuri sighed and slowly stood up, he reassured his friends that he would be okay. Before they left Minako told them that they couldn’t tell any of this to no one, not even Yuuri’s parents. They made the promise and bitterly left, leaving the other two in a deep thoughtful silence.

“You already should know but in case you need reassurance, yes, you do have superpowers. You can ignore them or start training to become a superhero, I will support your decision but if you decide to start, you can’t back down.” Becoming a superhero…he always had dreamt about it but now that he had a real chance he started having second thoughts.

He always had dreamt about it, but it never was anything more than a fantasy. What she was telling him was that he had a real chance? He started having second thoughts, or better said, he couldn't even grasp the idea.

Minako explained him the perks and sacrifices of the hero lifestyle and the importance of a secret identity. Yuuri heard her carefully until well passed noon, but he still couldn’t relate the information to himself. 

She could see the troubled look on his face and invited him to have lunch to ease the tension. She asked him to talk about himself, about his friends and family, his goals in life, his likes and dislikes, and his passions.

Yuuri timidly started talking about his school, the most impersonal aspect of himself, and carefully continued to other topics. It was obvious that Minako was a reporter, talking to her was so soothing, she listened and made commentary, encouraged him to continue talking and discreetly asked the important questions.

Probably she didn’t expect that the inner core of Yuuri, was about the Ice Prince. In the aspect of being reluctant and more embarrassed to talk about him. He told her about his idol in tiny bits at first, but once she told her she had met him Yuuri couldn’t contain himself. Minako wasn’t as hardcore a fan as Yuuri was, but she also had that guilty pleasure of spending hours on the internet looking for information about him. Yuuri felt so jealous, and Minako took the opportunity to tell him that if he did become a superhero he would have real chances to meet him.

The single thought brought chills to Yuuri’s spine. To actually meet him?… Could he do that in the future?

Yuuri continued talking to her until almost dinner time, he waved her goodbye and assured her that he’d come to her when he had his answer. He thanked her for listening and she thanked him back for opening his heart.

Yuuri returned home with contentment, his family asked about his day but he only said he spent time with his friends. They ate dinner and Yuuri left early to his room, he was greeted by the familiar smile on his wall, and Yuuri reminisced about his day.

He laid on his bed and looked to his ceiling again, he started to entertain the idea that he had powers…

Wait. He actually had powers!

Oh no, no, no, no, what could he do with them? He could go ask Minako but if he returned it meant he was agreeing to begin the training, right?

He still was convinced his powers weren’t _real_  powers, but he shoved the thought aside, he had all the intentions to avoid it as much as he could. Right now he had other things to worry about.

Like, he had powers? What? Why? Since back then? All this time his fantasies were meant to come true? Because yeah, he had dreamt about this but he never thought about which power he would’ve liked to have, but now that he realized, his power was just lame.

He sighed and snug under the covers because still, he could be a super, right? Maybe if only maybe he was good enough he would become a big shot and be able to get to know… _him_? The Ice Prince, his Ice Prince, Yuuri had a helpless idolization crush over that russian boy, but he never expected it would come true, not even now he dared to think about the possibility, but…no, he better went to sleep and think about this mess in the morning.

  

A week later Yuuri had his resolution, without informing anyone he returned to Minako’s office with sports clothes, she opened the door and looked at him, and couldn’t help the smirk that crept on her face.

Once inside Minako brought Yuuri to the room they had been before. “Let me introduce myself formally," she cleared her throat and began with exaggerated mannerisms. "Minako Okukawa, former international reporter, retired superhero and currently a part-time local journalist, nice to meet you.” She raised her eyebrow as Yuuri opened impressed his mouth. But he had to continue the act, so he restrained himself and straightened his back. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, middle school student, part time employee in my family’s inn, and also,… a hero in training, the pleasure is mine.”

 

 

 

Being a superhero wasn’t an easy task, and now Yuuri was completely certain of it.

He was lying on his hotel bed, his body full of energy but mentally exhausted, as usual. He didn’t remember how Japan could be so troublesome; before Minako sent him to an official master in Detroit he spent his late teens as a normal defender. He wasn’t a big hero, he just saved people from fires or trains, he jumped off buildings with the necessary dashing smile that reassured everyone.

People thought he was invincible, that he felt no pain, and got no injuries. The later was truth but early in his adolescence he discovered he only had more resistance to normal pain than the rest of the humans, as Minako was sure to teach him, but that alone wasn’t special, any hero had that. His ‘power’ was only that his body didn’t get damaged, but the hurt sometimes became psychologically unbearable. 

It was easier in Detroit, for a reason in America there were a lot of heroes, almost one per corner, most were more experienced and more powerful, so Yuuri was happy doing his community service climbing trees to save cats and helping old people cross the street. He was also good dealing with robberies, but the sensation that bullets left was weird and uncomfortable. 

Now back in Japan, it was something completely different. He had returned after his training had ended and decided to cut ties with his master Ciao-Ciao; he thought about leaving the business but Minako immediately dismissed the idea. She went on and on about how he was too young to act that way, that he was a valuable force to maintain the order in society. Yuuri also thought about that, he was becoming more relevant but after what happened in the congress, realization hit him like a bucket of ice water, he could save the people but he wouldn’t be able to defeat anyone.

So, he returned to his home country, he convinced himself that the best would be to keep doing patrols on the big cities and aid as many people as he could. He didn't complain much, he had been in the same room as his childhood idol, who he had to admit, was way more majestic in person; and had met other superheroes who became his friends. He still had contact with his former roommate, if only texting him with his superhero line, because secret identities were a thing.

And now, his problem was that even if Japan had old heroes and promising rookies, for some reason Katsuman was their preferred option. He had only returned to the country a week prior, he only spent a couple of days in his hometown and now was staying at hotels doing the usual superhero deeds. That were not usual at all, and honestly? were exhausting.

Yuuri stopped his self-pity and changed out of his suit, he piled the black spandex in the corner and returned to the bed to finally get some rest.


	2. He is a Warm Ice To Cure Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded both chapters together to keep the introduction consistent.~
> 
> For writing this one I heard Vivaldi's Four Seasons - Winter on replay again and again. It's beautiful, I would suggest you listen to it if you can :) it gets you in the mood.

Becoming a hero had been the right choice? Well, it wasn’t as if there had been a choice to make. He didn’t regret to be the savior of the innocents, to defend the people and stop the forces of evil.

However, if he could make a choice, he would’ve wished to have a twin, not an evil twin, of course, he was tired of those; something along the idea of splitting himself. Maybe someone had that kind of power? He didn’t know, he would have to check later.

Splitting his self would be the ideal, he wasn’t selfish enough to deprive the world of the greatest hero of the era, but reminiscing about his love and life, without the mask he didn’t have any of it.

Focusing completely on his persona made him forget about the real person beneath, and now he was 15 or 20 years too late to start anew.

He kissed his familiar Makkachin goodbye and left his apartment to meet his master.

“Sir, your ID please,” said the man in the station, he would’ve used his reliable snow wave for transportation but he wasn’t in the mood for it. He took the card out of his wallet and gave it to the ticket seller. “Thank you Mr. Nikiforov, I wish you an enjoyable trip.”

Nikiforov… Victor Nikiforov, that was his name, the name his parents gave him when he was born. He couldn’t remember the last time someone referred to him that way, being isolated from the civilians had been his best coping mechanism since a long time ago.

Walking around the streets without the mask was strange, no one was looking at him. He felt as if he had gained invincibility abilities, that would be interesting.

A weird sensation, it made him question the need for a secret identity if it felt like there was no identity underneath.

He waited for his train and rode it when it came, he picked a window seat so he could contemplate the landscape.

April had arrived and he was able to look the snow melting in the trees, a curious phenomenon he normally didn’t stop to notice, after all, even when he wasn’t actively using his powers, any water around him near its freezing point frosted.

He continued sighting indifferently until the train arrived at its destination. With swift motions he left the station and walked to a nearby hidden park to transform. He dropped his outer garments and stayed in his usual costume, he flexed and extended his arms as if he was prepared to conduct an orchestra.

With fluid motions of his hands, frostbite started to form on the grass. Slowly in pulsations, it advanced up to the trees’ leaves. Sleet began to drop in a constant timing, freezing almost as it reached the ground and moved on to being caught in a current of cool air. It flowed around the director in circles and different waves, keeping motion and gradually meeting with other particles.

Snow lightly began to fall from the sky, adding up to the glacial mass in front of the Prince, once there was enough he extended his arms sideways to create a curtain that set him aside from the rest of the world. His snow screen was gaining speed, helping the formation of new ice.

He gathered another pile of ice in front of him and added pressure to it, making it become forcefully more compact with each second. He made a crashing motion and the ice exploded, dividing into millions of individual snowflakes.

He used his newly transformed material to create his full suit. With baton like movements he tailored his cape, wide and long and that served as his back eyes. He placed it behind his back, it never touched his body, but it was an extension of himself.

He ran a hand on top of the other, from the tip of his fingers to the ends of his elbow, and repeated the motion on the other side. One hand ran across his face, leaving the reassuring glacial coldness that his mask brought.

Some more details made out of ice and his suit was complete. It looked like nitrogen evaporating, the constant movement of his cape resembling an avalanche.

The movement of the outer tornado stopped, leaving the snow graciously falling. He placed a foot on the middle of the air and snow appeared beneath it, allowing him to climb to the sky. He continued until he surpassed the trees and buildings, now a bigger snow cloud taking him to his destination.

He glanced downwards and saw people pointing and waving at him, they looked at him as if he was some sort of deity, and that only hurt him more. He was so apart from the real world he couldn’t even to wish to return.

That was him, he was the Great Prince of the Ice, a being taken out of a fairy tale, no one knew the person behind the mask, not even himself did, but that wasn’t relevant. He fulfilled his mission in the world, the purpose he was made for.

He arrived at the Ice Rink, easily the best academy in Russia, where Yakov trained his handpicked students, and gave advice to those ones who were already working apart, such as the Prince himself.

He brushed his moodiness away and changed to display his brighter self, this place always brought back the kid inside of him, he wondered if it had stayed here since the beginning.

He was let inside and he took himself to the main arena where he was sure he’d find his master. “Yakov! Hello! Sorry for dropping by without warning but I knew you’d know I’d come.”

“Of course you knew I would know,” Yakov sighed as he dismissed Firelily. She waved at the Prince, he was glad to greet her, he hadn’t seen her in a while. “And I know what you’re going to tell me so let’s get over this once and for all.”

“I came to say hi, honestly, to check out the family, I heard Felin’s doing a pretty big name for himself even though he’s still a child.”

“I know you came to say hi,” Yakov crossed his arms in frustration. “and I also know that’s not the only reason.”

He bit his lip trying to stop his words, but there was no point to try to hide it. “Well, you know, I’m already aging and even though I’m at peak form as always,” he tried being smug but the old man was having none of it. “Yakov, I, feel empty. Not that I didn’t before, but after the last congress, I realized how lonely I am.”

Yakov tried to keep his stern look but was defeated by the other man’s sad eyes. “You know, I’m not a hero, I’m just a seer. I can’t fully understand what you’re going through but that doesn’t mean I can’t relate.” He was fighting with himself trying to change destiny but in the end, he knew it would end worse if he avoided it. “Look, I had a vision.”

“Now look that’s new.”

“Shut up and listen, I would rather not tell you so you better stay silent before I change my mind.” Yakov cleared his voice. “I saw you leaving Russia and setting your base on another continent, you were looking for someone.”

“Someone? A villain? So now I have a destined arch nemesis, don’t tell me they’re much younger, I’m already feeling arthritis just hearing you.” Yakov sent him a glance that chilled his bones more than all the ice over his body.

“A protege, an assistant? I don’t know, I only saw you screaming in Japan looking for him and making a huge unnecessary mess.”

A protege, a partner?

As weird as it sounded, he never really thought about that. It could be a good opportunity to step out of his comfort zone and pass his knowledge to someone younger.

“Interesting, do you know who is it?”

“Katsuman, he was in the conference last year.”

“Oh yeah! I clearly remember, he was a funny guy, it wouldn’t be so bad to pay him a visit.” the Prince laughed amused. “I guess your vision was wrong, it will be a nice experience but I wouldn’t be as reckless as you described.”

Yakov fell silent and looked at the floor, reluctance still painted over his face. Why? He’d said what he wanted to say, no?

“Actually, yeah, you’ll go to Japan and work besides this guy and fall in love and also you'll take your dog.” Yakov scratched his bald head. “And you said it yourself, I could be wrong. Look, I know you’ve been lonely for a long time but don’t just trust my predictions.”

He was still trying to process the psychic’s words. He would be no longer alone? He’d go to Japan, and be together with his protege and he’d take his familiar and he would fall in…

“Are you serious?! I’ll find the love of my life!” He gasped loudly and opened his jaw in awe. “Who is it tho? I’ll be falling in love with him? He was really cute, I wouldn’t mind it at all!”

“Stop your horses before you go and molest a poor japanese guy. For your fortune or disgrace, the object of your ‘affections’ was actually a civilian.”

He couldn't believe it anymore, asides from having a partner and a lover he’d be able to have a civilian life?!

“Now listen, I  _know_ that you’re leaving already, don't think you can sneak so easily from my third eye. You'll be free to go, but hear my warnings first.” He was so excited he couldn’t even care to hear the rest of what Yakov had to say, but he contained himself, if only a little, he wanted as many hints as possible. “Don’t intervene in foreign countries affairs nor with their organization, if they’re in trouble you can suggest offering help but don’t act on your own.” Yakov saw the impatience of his disciple and let him leave with one more advice. “Not every civilian is going to be this person, so don’t fall for anyone too easily and don’t reveal your double life to anyone, you don’t know if someone you cross paths with is dangerous.”

Without any other interruptions he dashed to the exit, literally, he was so excited he froze the surroundings and decided that it would be more practical to synthesize a pair of ice blades and skate to his love.


	3. Two pairs of new acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally that the reveal can be done, this is my secret valentine's gift for [ @kirakari](http://kirakari.tumblr.com/)!!

Yuuri was dozing off in the train, the main disadvantage of not being able to fly or use any alternative way of transportation meant that he had to travel as any other normal person. That wasn’t bad itself, but he spent hours trying to arrive at a place, making him unable to help anyone at a long distance.

The sun was setting, he would arrive at Kyoto in several more hours, so for the moment the best thing he could do was look out the window and relax. His work phone vibrated, he looked at it and saw Minako’s alias. Yuuri canceled the call and shut his phone. Now his personal phone began, he turned it off also before even looking who the call was from.

The train was almost empty but he could hear the voice of some people rise, he ignored it and directed his attention to the sunset. He hadn’t had time for himself in a while, probably since he started his patrols. Yuuri didn’t complain, but it was just impractical. Most of his time patrolling had him taking photos and being interviewed for more time than actually stopping crimes, not to say he hadn’t had any work done.

He got comfortable in the seat and was tempted to take his glasses off, but he wouldn’t risk someone recognizing him. He closed his lids and dozed off soon after.

Some hours later he got to his destination; there were a lot of people as usual, but it was odd that most of them were gathered around the local news’ screens. Yuuri found it strange and tried to get across them to see if he should be concerned about something, but he miserably failed.

He turned his phone on to look up on the internet what was going on, or that was the plan before he saw the overwhelming quantity of missed calls he had. From Minako, his mom, even the calls from the Nishikori family alone were reaching two digits.

He called Minako first, she was the one with the most missed calls, and would probably be the one to explain the situation the best.

“Yuuri! Why didn’t you pick up?! I’ve been trying to reach you for hours!” Minako picked up on the first ring, she probably still had the phone on her hands. 

“Oh sorry, I was on the train and saw your call but I was tired. If I knew it was an emergency I wouldn’t have turned it off…”

“Yuuri, I love you, but shut your face-hole and listen to me for five seconds.” She breathed slowly and said the words as clear and loud as she could manage. “The Ice Prince, the Great Ice Prince, _him_ , he’s in Japan.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, it was certainly something unexpected. “Really? Since when? And, why? Maybe he has official matters with the government, maybe he’s looking for someone?”

“Yes, I don’t know, no, and you.”

“What?” Yuuri replied in a slight bewilderment, restraining himself in a low volume. “I don’t even remember the order of what I just said but you’re telling me he came because of me?”

Minako contained her laugh and tried to continue the story. “He arrived in the afternoon to Tokyo, he crossed the central districts in his fancy snow cloud.” Her words became hard to understand as she increased the speed of her words, she took a second to clear her throat and continue with a slower tongue. “No one knows when or how he got here, he was interviewed earlier but all he said was that he came to take you as his protege!” He didn’t give credit to her words, it was all too confusing to consider as truth. “Yuuri, is there something you haven’t told me?”

“Of course not, I mean, I’m as lost as you in regards to why would this happen.” Yuuri had to solve this, somehow, the Ice Prince could be his idol and all but he was still a professional, and he wouldn’t let anyone disturb public order. “So he’s still in Tokyo? I’m at the station, I’ll buy a ticket for the next bullet train but that would take at least 4 more hours.”

“Don’t worry, I called you earlier to tell you that someone informed him that you were going to be in Kyoto. For what I could see in cameras he brought his whole sky carriage along and headed south. He should’ve arrived by now.” Yuuri tried to answer her but the words got stuck in his throat. “Yuuri, calm down, stay put, or go somewhere he can find you, or go find him for that matter. Whatever you do, I think you should change.”

He took the breathing space of two seconds to chill, once he got out of his dumbfounded state he thanked Minako for the call and ended it. She wished him luck and Yuuri wondered if this was his dream come true or his worst nightmare.

And so he took the lead; he went to a back alley and took off his clothes, fortunately, he always wore his suit underneath. He took off his glasses and pulled his hair back, now, he was ready for the action.

 

Word had spread that Katsuman replied to the Ice Prince’s call, the local tv talk shows hadn’t talked about anything other than theories trying to explain this unexpected reunion.

The Ice Prince flew above the buildings, his increasing inpatient state limiting his ability to use his powers, what had been a storm now only served to stay beneath his feet matching his steps, he considered if it would be better to continue by foot to regain control of his snow.

He walked and noticed the glances of people, everyone was looking at him but no one dared to step an inch closer. They took photos of him and furiously typed on their phones, he didn’t think about this earlier but maybe by moving around his future companion hadn’t been able to find him.

He sacrificed some of his cape's snow in order to cast a modest throne, he sat in it and with the head up high, and waited.

 

These were the moments where he wished he could jump buildings, or do anything that would be less lame than run through the city.

Yuuri’s legs hurt, but they still could run at full capacity so he continued, people on the sideways started cheering for him and shouting in which direction the Prince had thankfully stayed put. Kyoto was a big city, a good twenty minutes passed before he saw the other man in the distance.

As he approached him, Yuuri slowed the pace. The Prince looked deep in thought, but he jolted when he felt Katsuman drawing near.

They stood in front of the other, at least ten strides apart, and none of them tried to advance first.

Yuuri’s feet felt nailed to the floor, he still couldn’t understand what was happening. The man in front of him looked at him directly in the eyes, something Yuuri never thought he’d live to see. That was a thought for another moment, Yuuri had to deal with duty first.

Finally, the Ice Prince moved a step closer, carefully and full of grace, if you ignored that though, it was clear that he was also testing ground.

Somehow Yuuri managed to move two or three steps closer, and the other man did the same now with more confidence.

Yuuri clenched his fists and moved closer quickly, almost ending the distance between them, but he wanted to force the other hero to actively acknowledge he was the one stepping in, and so he did.

With the last step, now only 5ft separating them, Yuuri felt a change in the air, it became colder, more rigid.

His idol for years extended his hand and gave him a half contained smile. “I know you can fight, and I will prove it, I’ve come to take you under my wing.”

Yuuri processed his words, they felt genuine, but their meaning still wasn’t clear to him. He opted to extend his own hand and squeeze the hero’s. “The pleasure is mine,” he couldn’t say he was grabbing a hand when it felt more like an icicle, it was so cold it was making his own feel numb. “However, I think it would be more appropriate if we continued this conversation somewhere else.” The older man agreed and they retired from the public eye.

After a couple of blocks of directionless walking in the middle of the city, the ice man extended his arm for Yuuri to grab. The later was thrown off before he saw the cloud that was starting to form beneath him. He tried to contain a nervous reaction, as he got an idea of the intentions.

He wanted to say no, not like he was afraid of heights, but he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of flying.

Yuuri gave in and grabbed his arm, suddenly, he was pulled upwards without a warning and he couldn't help but flinch.

He was torn between getting closer to his long life hero and keeping distance. More because closeness meant reaching the absolute zero, completely. It had nothing to do with the thought that Yuuri couldn't get over his first, and probably only major crush. He had to admit, though, it was a relief knowing that he didn't have the need to worry about blushing with this freezing temperature.

They soared the city sky to heights Yuuri hadn’t been before outside of an airplane. He squeezed his only grip, the other’s arm, and gave him indications until they reached the mountains. They were back on the ground and Yuuri immediately distanced himself to feel warmth, the Prince thought he was just nervous.

"Well, now that we're here, you can ask me any question," Yuuri felt like he was on a talk show more than in a private conversation. "About my work? About my personal life?"

Yuuri could ask many questions; why me? Why now? Why did you leave the people who need you?

"Can you die of hypothermia?" Time was passing and he didn't want to seem like a creepy intruder and that was the first thing that came up to his mind. But no, now he regretted it so badly he wanted to hide under a rock.

"I haven't tried, but I'll tell you if it happens!" He tried to laugh it off but fell silent. "Do you want me to tell you why I'm here?"

“I think so? That would be a good place to start." Yuuri heard his own voice lower than he intended, but he puffed his chest to gain confidence. “What are you planning mister?”

“My motifs, eventually, I may or may not tell you.” Ice man’s smile lightened, now he was feeling more comfortable, and thought that it could actually work. “My plans, I thought you’re a good hero, but honestly? Waste of potential.” Yuuri felt that as a punch to the gut, but didn’t let himself show it. “We’ll talk the details on your base, where is it?”

There were more things that the poor japanese man wanted to argue about, but it would be meaningless at the moment. ”I wouldn't precisely call it a base because I just returned. However, if you mean where I live, then it's a little far from here." He explained more or less the location of Hasetsu.

"Well, give me a location to see you there in a week." He straightened his back and continued in an upbeat tone. "I can already feel we'll be getting along pretty well but I still don't want you discovering my secret identity."

That was only natural and he was glad the sentiment was mutual. Yuuri gave him his work number and told him he'd send the details later.

They parted ways and Yuuri left to his hotel. The next day he would have his normal patrol and then return home.

 

Morning came uneventfully for the most part, save the insane amount of journalists and fans that stopped him in the streets to ask about yesterday’s hot topic. They were especially interested in the ‘hot’ part.

Later in the afternoon he returned to the station, he would take a train that left him in the airport. Sure, he wanted time for himself but almost half a day sitting would make him mad. He’d get home as soon as possible and soak in the hot springs until the meeting.

Yuuri got on the plane and as it gained height he looked the city from above, he compared the difference from last night’s memories. Thinking about it made a chill run down his back of both remembering the temperature and where he was. 

Now that the other two had been rationalized, he let himself think about the most important thing, with who he was.

The Ice Prince, _the actual Prince._  Yuuri thought he wasn’t as excited because now he was a mature and professional adult. He called bull, he was just calm because his balls were freezing. 

He remembered the closeness, the strength of his muscles, how he felt like flying and how he was actually flying. Yuuri questioned himself if his life up till now hadn’t been a dream and now he would wake up as his high school self. 

The thought was dumb, but it was worse that he couldn’t help his heartbeats getting faster. A warm shiver came as he remembered the blue eyes of the other man. They would now be together, working as a team, spending time together and…

He wouldn’t tell him he was lovestruck, that he had been for half of his life, they were going to become partners, and he knew as a hero that personal relationships were a big no-no. He was satisfied just being close and loving from afar.

Yuuri had come to terms with his feelings, so he replayed his memories with a filter as if it was a movie, where the main character could’ve been anyone, and he just watched. It was more comfortable to think that way, and he wouldn’t feel guilty to harbor his feelings. The movie replayed on his head until he fell asleep.

He tried to avoid telling Minako he was coming back home, but she was the one who asked and he didn’t want to lie to her.

They met outside of the Hasetsu train station, she greeted him pleasantly but he knew it was just the calm before the storm. Yuuri looked around and was weirded out by the faint snow falling form the sky, it was very light but it still was strange for an April weather.

On the way back they talked thoroughly, Minako exteriorized most of Yuuri’s questions and ideas. They tried to make sense to it all but every possible conclusion opened a bunch of new doors.

“Anyway,” Minako sighed, as they arrived at his family’s inn and concluded their conversation. “He’s already here, if he really came to help you then seize him to your contempt.” Yuuri flushed at the comment and Minako smirked, she had been completely intentional. “You may fool yourself thinking you’re over him, but I know that’s not true.” What did she know? Not much apparently, or she'd know he didn’t even try to fool himself, he knew he wouldn’t have a chance trying to deny it.

Yuuri picked his suitcase from the back of the car and entered his home. He found his dad in his usual spot on the entrance. Toshiya laughed and patted his back, they weren't expecting to see him for a couple of weeks or months so his early return had been a pleasant surprise. He said it was a shame Yuuri hadn’t called, his mother and sister had gone to pick up some things, if they knew they would’ve waited to say hello. He would greet them later at dinner, his father gave him a reassuring smile before suggesting he went to take a bath. 

His thoughts were exactly there, he wanted to soak in until his muscle knots melted. The only thing to make it better would be eating a pork cutlet bowl afterward.

While Yuuri crossed the place to get to the baths, he saw a big dog too invested watching TV, he thought it was curious and weird, as if he could actually understand what was happening. Yuuri ignored him for the most part and continued his way.

Once there, he changed out of his clothes and cleaned himself before getting into the baths, he was glad there was only one other person there. Snow had stopped falling but there were accumulations on top of the leaves and rocks.

He was tempted to take off his fake glasses but decided against it, he also thought about popping the lenses but he would regret it later. He got into the water and immediately felt how the familiar comforting tingling crept up his skin.

He couldn’t see his steamy glasses but heard how the other person stood up and cross his way out. Yuuri was too relaxed to move, but couldn’t help jerking away when he felt the water turn colder for a moment. He heard the other man step out, he waited until he couldn’t hear the footsteps and finally took off his glasses. Now that was more like it, he could finally truly relax.

His blessed calmness lasted much less than he wished, as snow started to fall from the sky again. His better judgment won against him and he bitterly got out.

Mom and Mari had arrived already, they hugged him joyfully and mom promised she’d run to make his favorite dish. He casually talked to his sister and felt nice about it, at least until she started teasing about you know who being in the same country as him. Comments such as ‘don’t worry lil’bro, I’ll drive you wherever he is so you can implode to your heart's contentment’ were accepted but not much appreciated.

He sat in one of the restaurant’s tables as his dish was being brought, his family excused themselves for not joining him but they were busy with other stuff. Yuuri was happy; he was at home, eating his favorite dish, there weren’t a lot of people but the inn still had a fair amount of work to do. The smell of the pork cutlet bowl was delicious, it filled his nostrils with love and made him drool like a fountain.

He felt a strong glare on the back of his neck, he didn’t want to seem rude and turn to see who was it from, but he was uneasy. He tried to ignore it but with every second he felt holes being burned into his back. He turned, slowly and discretely and found it came from the table behind him.

The first thing he saw was a green robe, one of those they had for customers to wear after they left the baths. Then short silver hair, but he couldn't say anything remarkable since the man was facing the other side. He shifted his eyes to the right and saw the owner of that stare, it was the dog from before.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, and but then understood the universal language of puppy eyes that he was giving to his food.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

Well, probably.

Ok…

Yuuri knew he was weak against those looking in need, part thanks to his glass heart and also to the hero duty. He shyly smiled and nodded his head, something that was pointless because it was a dog he was referring to. Or not? The dog stood in his four paws and waved his tail. With a happy pace he walked until he was next to Yuuri, his owner taken by surprise.

“Makkachin?” the man turned and almost gasped as he saw his dog’s butt abandoning him. He continued talking in a foreign language but Yuuri could identify the burden in his voice. He stood up and with a frown kneeled next to the pet, offering Yuuri an apology with his eyes. “Sorry, do you speak english?” Yuuri nodded and replied that he did, the man sighed in relief and continued with an embarrassed smile. “Excuse him, I’ve told him before that he can’t steal other people’s food right?” He looked at the dog and probably repeated the phrase in what Yuuri thought was Russian.

“Don’t worry, he seems like a good boy maybe he’s just hungry.”

“I don’t think so, he’s been eating delicious food all day long.” The man inhaled and exhaled slowly, once he perceived the smell of the delicious dish. “Not that I can blame him, your food smells really good.”

“You’re right sir, this is a pork cutlet bowl, our specialty.” Yuuri went on to explain that his family owned the place and offered him his dish, after all, he hadn’t tasted it yet, and the big pup already had his eyes on it.

“Are you sure? Is it really okay?” He asked in a relaxed disbelief, he smiled at Makkachin and the dog started panting excitedly in return.

“Yeah, I’ll just go ask mom for another one. She won’t mind in the least, she loves when people praise her food.” A warm smile rested on his face, he was about to stand up but remembered his manners. “My name is Katsuki Yuuri, you can come to me if you need anything.”

“Thanks Yuuri, I'll accept your kindness. My name is,” He stopped his tongue and restlessness washed over his face. Yuuri hadn’t expected a reply but maybe he had been too straightforward. The man shook his head and smiled with innocence. “Victor, my name is Victor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri bowed his head and Victor returned the gesture, he left for the kitchen to grab a new meal.

He came back with his bowl and saw Victor lively talk to his dog, Yuuri thought it was funny, and to some degree cute. He sat in front of his new acquaintance and began to eat.

They silently enjoyed their food, but started a chat, they engaged in a deeper and more interesting conversation as time went on. Victor asked if he wanted something to drink and Yuuri agreed, one of the perks of his superhuman senses was that he had no problems with alcohol.

They drank and talked and got to know the other better. Yuuri learned that Victor had some business to attend in Hasetsu, and when he arrived he asked where would be a good place to stay and was told this was the only inn in town that still ran a hot springs bath.

Victor learned that Yuuri had recently returned from studying abroad, and that he still didn’t have a clear idea of what to do with his future. 

The more they talked, the more excitement Victor felt. He was so comfortable talking to Yuuri, having a casual conversation, laughing about trivialities, and slowly forming a bond. He had to control his hype or the city would be covered deeply in snow by the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pal, college entrance exams are a pain, I'll write more when I get my life in order again.
> 
> Thanks for your kudos! If you can, I'd be glad to read your comments. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ
> 
> You can found me in tumblr as [ mochhio](http://mochhio.tumblr.com).


End file.
